


Pancake Alley

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messes can be cleaned up.  Family is worth the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fullmoon Ficlet prompt: Catastrophe. I could have gone with horribleness or adorableness--I went with the latter. Set after Angelina had her baby. The kids are all still young. For some reason I see Stiles as the sterner parent--Peter's a big ball of fluff with his kids, gruff but fluffy. *g* I like in Tornado Alley so title's a take on that. Derek's son is named after my grandfather I never knew and my cousin's late son who died way too young.

"Girls."

Two sets of wide, innocent eyes--one soft brown, one brilliant blue--blink at him from flour coated faces.

Stiles tries to be stern, tries to be annoyed--because his kitchen, pristine the night before, looks like a tornado hit it, a flour and spice--and are those eggs smashed on the floor??--tornado, but...

Dammit, they're adorable.

So, he turns his annoyance on their uncle perched on the end of the farmhouse table--chairs too good for you Derek? "Why did you let them do this?"

"I just got here."

"Yeah, you look like you were trying to stop them."

Lips twitching in amusement, Derek shrugs his broad shoulders.

"Daddy..." Lily starts, her voice all apologetic, her little hands wringing themselves. "We're sorry. We just wanted to make papa pancakes for his birthday."

"Lily, you're nearly seven. You know better. Only adults cook," Stiles scolds and watches the faces of his daughters fall.

"We was gonna get you," Zoe whispers then shoots Derek a darkish look. "Uncle Derek surprised us and I dropped the eggs and Lily dropped the flour bag and..."

"You made a big mess and do not blame your uncle. You both know none of this is something you're to do without an adult present."

Lily's lip trembles. Zoe's face turns belligerent.

Dammit.

"Stiles, it's just a mess. Messes can be cleaned."

"Since it's apparently your fault, you can clean it up then."

Derek glowers at him and Stiles snorts, but finally, in the face of too much adorableness from his eldest daughters, he relents.

"Okay, let's clean this up together and then we'll make pancakes together," he stresses.

"Are you still mad?" Lily whispers and he can't help it. Crouching down, he wraps her in his arms and ignores the flour and stickiness covering her--there's oil, too, that's never coming out of her pajamas.

"No, I wasn't mad ever. Just..." He sighs into her tangled hair. "You know better."

She does, and she nods vigorously, little, strong arms tightening around his neck. Another set of arms wrap around his legs and his five year old snuffles into his thigh.

"Sorry, daddy."

"It's okay. Someday very soon you'll both be old enough to do this for your papa without help, but not until I say, okay?"

As they both nod, all three slowly separate and turn to find Derek mopping up the broken eggs with a paper towel. At Stiles' look, he shrugs.

"I startled them."

"Wear a..."

It's an old complaint from Stiles that Derek has been finishing for years. "Bell, yeah, sure. Soon as you convince Peter to wear one."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles aims Lily to the broom closet and picks up Zoe to hose her down at the sink. How on Earth did she get cinnamon all over the back of her neck?

Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen relatively clean, Peter, toting their youngest daughter who's babbling into his neck, enters to find his mate directing Lily in beating eggs while Zoe, with Derek's help, carefully measures vanilla into the mixture.

"Pancakes?"

"Papa, you're supposed to be in bed!" Zoe cries, nearly spilling the vanilla.

"Zoe," Derek chides softly. "Pay attention, sweetheart."

"Sorry." Carefully she finishes the second teaspoon, then puts the lid back on the bottle before going to hug her papa's legs.

"I am?"

"It's your birthday!"

Peter grins. "That it is, but I think pancakes with my family is the perfect way to start it."

"Happy birthday, Peter." Stiles walks over to him and kisses him softly, then smirks. "How old are you again?"

Derek snorts in amusement.

Emma makes gimme noises towards her daddy who nuzzles into her soft hair before taking her and putting her in her highchair. Before he can fetch anything to feed her, Derek is pouring a pile of cheerios on the tray for her to munch on. 

"Young at heart, my darling," Peter replies as he moves to kiss each of his children, then heads to the coffee pot.

"Hey, pancakes?" Cora asks as she bounces into the kitchen, alone as the twins are with their father for the weekend. "Can we throw some chocolate chips in some of them?"

"Heathen," Peter teases.

"Purist," she retorts.

Carefully setting down the bowl, Lily turns pleading eyes on her human father. "Please, daddy?"

"Bananas in some, too," he counters.

"Are there going to be any plain ones?"

"Of course...Purist," Stiles teases his mate who rolls his eyes as he leans against the counter sipping his coffee.

"It is my birthday."

"Plenty of plain ones, I promise. Cora, can you help Lily slice some bananas?"

"Sure." As she moves to do that, Stiles heads for the pantry and the bag of mini chocolate chips, while Derek starts assisting Zoe in measuring flour and sugar into three bowls. He hears Derek's son's waking cry over the baby monitor the older man carries everywhere he goes--despite being a werewolf with super hearing--and grabs the box of infant rice cereal as well. Angelina and little Ben will be down soon.

The kitchen is going to be a mess again.

But messes can be cleaned and nothing compares to a happy family.

End


End file.
